thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Apprentice
You, the player and, protagonist. Character The Apprentice is the player character in the visual novel The Arcana. They live and work with Asra at a magical general store, which they own. History The Apprentice's past is largely left to the player's imagination, but there are several set points. You previously visited your aunt at her magic shop, and at some point became the owner of it. When he isn't away, Asra also lives with you and trains you in magic. It is implied that you were once a powerful magician, but your skill appears to have been forgotten along with your memories. You met Asra nine years before the start of the game, at a Masquerade. He had been giving fortunes behind your aunt's shop when you met. At that same moment, both you and Asra met Nadia, who had just arrived in Vesuvia. You were mysteriously absent from your shop during the Red Plague and had gone, according to Asra, to a place he could not follow. It's revealed in all three routes, majorly in Asra's route, in Book XIII: Death that some time three years ago, you and Asra had an argument over whether to stay in Vesuvia as the Red Plague began to hit, or leave and let the plague run its course. Ultimately, you wanted to stay to help the people, while Asra left as he had wanted. In the wake of Asra leaving, you sought out a way to help the people and cure the plague. You ended up being taken as an apprentice under Julian at his clinic. After an undetermined amount of time, you died of the plague, presumably alone, as it's noted in Julian's route in Book XIII that he had been too wrapped up in trying to find a cure that he hadn't realized you were sick. You, like many of the victims of the plague, were brought to the Lazaret. In the last known moments before your death, you apologized for something, maybe even to someone. Your remains were burned in the crematorium and then scattered on the beach. In Asra's route, he grievously recollects not realizing what had happened to you until it was too late. He traveled to the Lazaret in search of you and, digging until his fingers bled, found only charred bone and ash. Night of the Masquerade There are story implications that the first night of the masquerade, concurrent with the presumed murder of Count Lucio, is the backdrop to your revival at the hands of Asra. He brokered a deal presumably with the Magician to bring you back to life in exchange for part of his heart. In Nadia's route, the Star reveals that, since your original body was cremated at the Lazaret, a special kind of vessel was needed to bring you back to life, specifically the body of the Fool. You realize this is how you were the only one Lucio could steal a body from and how your body's appearance changed when Lucio stole it. Three-Year Interlude Your memory does not go as far back as the last masquerade. Your earliest memory is waking up in Asra's arms, being comforted. You were unable to even speak at first. Asra had to re-teach you to speak, to cast spells, and who knows what else. Many people in town think of you as his apprentice, although Asra insists it is beneath you. Anytime you were reminded of your past, your mind would shut down. Asra tried multiple times to tell you who you were, but it caused you to go catatonic. The only way to fix it was to remove the memories he returned. Eventually he stopped altogether, afraid it would become permanent. He taught you to clear your mind whenever something too familiar caused a headache. You frequently got into trouble when left alone. Relationships Asra Asra is your teacher and occasional housemate. You have a close and comfortable relationship with him, and there are story implications that you were once romantically involved. Asra mentions how much he thinks of The Apprentice when he is often away. He tends to appear when you are in trouble or alone, with or without Faust. Julian You and Julian knew each other before the events of the last Masquerade, having been his apprentice at his clinic. The extent of the relationship you had with him is unknown, but it appeared he was guilt-ridden for not noticing you were sick before your death. However, all of this was wiped away as both you and Julian's memories were taken. Despite the fact that you are tasked to condemn him, he does not seem concerned with hiding from you. In his route, he often tries to push you away in the beginning but starts to warm up to you soon enough. Nadia Nadia had never recalled meeting you prior to the beginning of Book I, when you first encountered each other. However, it is noted by Asra that you met her nine years ago when she first arrived in Vesuvia, a memory neither you nor Nadia remembers. Whether or not you and Nadia knew each other further is unknown. Despite her dislike of magicians, she is oddly drawn to you and selects you to aid her in capturing her husband's killer. Strangely, she suffered from a headache after trying to picture you in diamonds. Portia Portia is intensely curious about your presence in the castle. Due to her likeable personality, you befriend her with ease. In Julian's route, she helps you in proving Julian's innocence and helping you and Julian to avoid being in trouble while searching for clues. Muriel Prior to the beginning of Book I, Muriel is a stranger to you. Still, he seems to be concerned for you in his own way and offers you frequent warnings of the palace. In Book IX Part 1, although The Apprentice does not remember Muriel, it is evident that Muriel remembers The Apprentice because of Asra's constant requests on Muriel to check on them. Lucio Somehow Lucio appears to know who you are, though you cannot recall ever meeting him. Lucio tells The Apprentice ideas about Asra, but The Apprentice is often told by Asra to ignore what he says, hinting that Lucio is trying to manipulate The Apprentice. In the most recent books, both Book XII: The Hanged Man and Book XIII: Death depending on the route you're on, Lucio has begun to claim you're a thief. In Asra's route in Book XIII, you begin to hear Lucio through supernatural means. Trivia *The shop where the Apprentice lives and works was passed down to them by their relatives. Category:Characters